The Contractor proposes the development of visualization techniques to assist clinical investigators in detecting significant patterns in large bodies of pre-clinical and clinical data. The primary goal in Phase I is to perform the concept development and system analysis of a specialized data visualization tool for clinical data to be used in connection with the PROPHET system. To meet this objective, the Contractor plans to: * Refine the initial set of display concepts for clinical data. * Develop prototype implementations of these concepts, in the context of PROPHET and the Belmont Tool kit application development system, and generate sample data displays for review. * Improve the concepts through discussions with consultants, with NCRR project staff, and with clinical investigators in the PROPHET community. * Select specific technical approaches that will allow seamless integration of the new software with the current PROPHET system. * Document the chosen development and system analysis process and design decisions to serve as the basis for software implementation and evaluation activities in Phase II.